Mevalonate is an intermediate of the mevalonate-dependent biosynthetic pathway that converts acetyl-CoA to isopentenyl diphosphate and dimethylallyl diphosphate. The conversion of acetyl-CoA to mevalonate can be catalyzed by the thiolase, HMG-CoA synthase and the HMG-CoA reductase activities of the upper mevalonate-dependent biosynthetic pathway (MVA pathway).
Commercially, mevalonate has been used as an additive in cosmetics, for the production of biodegradable polymers, and can have value as a chiral building block for the synthesis of other chemicals.
The products of the mevalonate-dependent pathway are isopentenyl pyrophosphate (IPP) and dimethylallyl diphosphate (DMAPP). IPP and DMAPP are precursors to isoprene as well as isoprenoids. Isoprene (2-methyl-1,3-butadiene) is the monomer of natural rubber and also a common structural motif to an immense variety of other naturally occurring compounds, collectively termed the isoprenoids. Isoprene is additionally the critical starting material for a variety of synthetic polymers, most notably synthetic rubbers.
Isoprenoids are compounds derived from the isoprenoid precursor molecules IPP and DMAPP. Over 29,000 isoprenoid compounds have been identified and new isoprenoids are being discovered each year. Isoprenoids can be isolated from natural products, such as microorganisms and species of plants that use isoprenoid precursor molecules as a basic building block to form the relatively complex structures of isoprenoids. Isoprenoids are vital to most living organisms and cells, providing a means to maintain cellular membrane fluidity and electron transport. In nature, isoprenoids function in roles as diverse as natural pesticides in plants to contributing to the scents associated with cinnamon, cloves, and ginger. Moreover, the pharmaceutical and chemical communities use isoprenoids as pharmaceuticals, nutraceuticals, flavoring agents, and agricultural pest control agents. Given their importance in biological systems and usefulness in a broad range of applications, isoprenoids have been the focus of much attention by scientists.
Conventional means for obtaining mevalonate and isoprenoids include extraction from biological materials (e.g., plants, microbes, and animals) and partial or total organic synthesis in the laboratory. Such means, however, have generally proven to be unsatisfactory. In particular for isoprenoids, given the often times complex nature of their molecular structure, organic synthesis is impractical given that several steps are usually required to obtain the desired product. Additionally, these chemical synthesis steps can involve the use of toxic solvents as can extraction of isoprenoids from biological materials. Moreover, these extraction and purification methods usually result in a relatively low yield of the desired isoprenoid, as biological materials typically contain only minute amounts of these molecules. Unfortunately, the difficulty involved in obtaining relatively large amounts of isoprenoids has limited their practical use.
Recent developments in the production of isoprene, isoprenoid precursor molecules, and isoprenoids disclose methods for the production of isoprene and isoprenoids at rates, titers, and purities that can be sufficient to meet the demands of robust commercial processes (see, for example, International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2009/076676 A2 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,915,026); however, improvements to increase the production of isoprene and isoprenoids and to increase yields of the same are still needed.
Such improvements are provided herein by the disclosure of compositions and methods to increase production of mevalonate as an intermediate of the mevalonate-dependent biosynthetic pathway; to increase production of molecules derived from mevalonate, such as isoprene, isoprenoid precursors, and/or isoprenoids; and to increase production of acetyl-CoA-derived products.
Throughout this specification, various patents, patent applications and other types of publications (e.g., journal articles) are referenced. The disclosure of all patents, patent applications, and publications cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.